fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bayonetta (SSBR)
This article is about Bayonetta's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Bayonetta. Bayonetta (real name Cereza) is the eponymous main character and protagonist of the Bayonetta series. She is a coquettish and mysterious Umbra Witch, who possesses a remarkable talent for the Bullet Arts and is the bearer of the Left Eye, that oversees the darkness. Attributes Bayonetta is an overall fast, agile and powerful fighter. She is able to perform combos with great ease and can increase damage on an opponent with them for potential KOs. Bayonetta is unique in the fact that by doing a taunt, she will switch weapons. Switching weapons only affects her basic attacks though, and not her Special Abilities or grab game. With this, Bayonetta can switch from guns to her katana and ice skates, making her a good magical and melee fighter. While her Special Abilites are not very lethal or have potential for KOs (with the exception of Wicked Weave) her normal attacks, especially Smash Attacks, are very good finishers after opponents reach not so high damage percentages. Bayonetta is very skilled, she is faster in movement if using the ice skates and her air game is decent. Bayonetta is, however, quite easy to KO as a somewhat light character, but she recovers easily. She also has a small shield which makes her kind of vulnerable to shield stabbing from certain characters. Overall, Bayonetta is an excellent fighter in the game and is placed 3 in the SS Tier, offering exceptional matchups. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Does two kicks. Can change to multi-kicks. **'Guns': If the button is held, she fires a dealing gunshot. **'Skates': If button is held, her third kick will perform greater damage. Low chances of freezing an opponent. *'Dash attack' - Slides on the ground forwards **'Guns': 3 small gunshots are fired as she slides forwards. **'Katana': Slashes forwards with increased reach. *'Forward tilt' - Bayonetta performs a spinning kick forwards. **'Guns': Her shoe gun fires one small shoot as she spins. **'Skates': Increased reach. Can damage opponents behind her as well. *'Up tilt '- Does a 180-degree kick, similarly to Peach's. **'Guns': Fires 3 small gunshots as she splits her leg up. **'Skates': Increased damage and low chances of freezing an opponent. *'Down tilt '- Bayonetta lies on the ground and spin-kicks forwards. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Performs a strong, magical punch forwards. The closer an opponent is to Bayonetta, the more damage and knockback it will deal. **'Guns': Fires guns after punching. The number of guns depends on how much the move was charged. **'Katana': Increases the reach and damage deal. *'Up smash' - Bayonetta stands on her hands, puts her legs together and does a powerful kick upwards. **'Guns': Does the same as in her forward smash, but the gunshots are fired upwards. The more the move is charged, the more gunshots are shot. **'Skates': Longer reach. Can rarely freeze opponents. *'Down smash' - Performs a breakdancing move. **'Guns': Her guns fire bullets around as she spins **'Skates': Increased damage. Does more horizontal knockback. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Bayonetta performs a sex kick. **'Guns': Fires small gunshots diagonally. **'Skates: '''Extended sex kick. *'Forward aerial''' - Bayonetta does a magical punch forwards. **'Guns': Fires a small gunshot. **'Katana': Does a slashing move with increased reach. *'Back aerial '- Bayonetta does a diagonal kick behind her. **'Guns': Fires the bullets in the same manner as her neutral aerial. **'Skates': Increased reach. *'Up aerial '- Bayonetta punches upwards and ascends slightly as she does so. **'Guns': Fires 3 gunshots upwards. **'Katana': Increased reach and ascends higher. *'Down aerial' - Dives into the ground with her feet. Deals more damage the higher you are when starting the move. **'Guns': Fires gunshots repeatedly while she is diving. **'Skates': Increased impact. Small chances of freezing opponents. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Uses her Kulshedra Whip to grab the opponent and then slaps them powerfully. *'Back throw' - Bayonetta grabs with the Kulshedra and uses it to put her opponent behind her, kicking them afterwards. *'Up throw' - Bayonetta throws opponent upwards powerfully using the whip. *'Down throw' - Bayonetta throws the opponent upwards, grabs them again with the whip and slams them onto the ground. *'Aerial Grab' - Bayonetta grabs opponent with the Kulshedra Whip and then starts slapping and kicking them as they fall. Does a magical blast when landing. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Onyx Roses': Puts her guns together and fires five rapid gunshots. Each one deals more damage than the other, stacking up to 12%. Is the button is held, Bayonetta blast a powerful gunshot that deals more damage the more distance it reaches. The bullets last a few seconds before disappearing. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Side special - Wicked Weave: '''Summons Madama Butterfly to help her perform powerful punchs forwards with her magical fists. The move, if not charged, will be performed without moving. If it's charged, Bayonetta will move forwards as she punches, increasing range. **'Custom 1 - ???: **'''Custom 2 - ???: *'Up special - Kulshedra Whip': Bayonetta can use the whip to grab the stage ledges. If she doesn't reach one, she will be put into a helpless state, and will fall. However, the Kulshedra Whip has a long range. Additionally, if she happens to grab an opponent, she will go towards them quickly, and will bounce on their heads to help her recover. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Down special - '''Parrying: Bayonetta nullifies any opponent attack and counters with a powerful punch. It has to be performed correctly though, exactly when the opponent or the attack reaches her. **'Custom 1 - ???: **'''Custom 2 - ???: *'Riot Move - Stiletto': Bayonetta will use her Stiletto, leaving an opponent stunned in place, then disappearing and aiming for them. After that, fires several powerful gunshots at the victim from off-screen, KO'ing them. She then reappears in the place where the Riot Move was performed. *'Final Smash - Witch Time': Bayonetta slows downs the whole stage, including her opponents. After using With Time, Bayonetta reaches Climax to increase her abilities, performing powerful magical punches and kicks and allowing for greater damage. Opponents can't be sent flying, meaning she deals no knockback while the Witch Time lasts. However, after it ends, opponents are sent flying or are KO'd, all depending on how much damage Bayonetta dealt on them. Taunts All of Bayonetta's taunts will switch her weapons afterwards: *Bayonetta plays a bit with her guns and says: "Wanna play? It'll be fun!" *Bayonetta giggles as she poses with her gun forwards, saying: "Bang!" *Bayonetta makes a coquetish pose and says: "Are you ready to dance, darling?" As Jeanne: *Jeanne sighs and says: "This looks rather easy..." *Jeanne plays with her hair and says: "Ready for a good challenge, little one?" *Jeanne fires a few bullets downwards and laughs. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Various bats land on stage and build up into Bayonetta. *'2nd Entrance': A black portal opens and Bayonetta walks into stage. Jeanne shares the 2nd entrance, but her 1st entrance is her building up from her own hair. Winning A rock remix of the beginning of the Tomorrow is Mine song plays while she does one of the following animations: *Bayonetta does a spinning dance before pointing her gun forwards as she says: "Really good moves, love." *Turns into a panther, a crow or a bat and goes away as her laugh is heard. *Bayonetta fires around in an acrobatic manner saying: "That was easy, hmhmhm!" As Jeanne: *Jeanne does a few acrobatic moves, then points her gun forwards giggling. *An elegant chair appears out of magic, and Jeanne sits down in a seducting pose saying: "I kind of enjoyed those tricks, darling." *A magic portal opens and Jeanne exits the winning screen saying: "If you excuse me, I must go. Someone else is waiting for me!" Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Default - Dark Blue': Dark blue and black suit. Standard appearance from Bayonetta 2. *'Yellow': Yellow wings and red suit. Based off the Unforgiven handguns. *'Green': Green suit. *'Pink': Pink and white suit. Could be based off the Scalborough Fair weapons. *'Black': Black clothes. Based off Bayonetta's appearance colors in the first Bayonetta. *'Red': Red suit and white hair. Based off Jeanne's colors. Alternate Costumes *'Jeanne': Changes her appearance to that of her rival Jeanne. Only voice changes and other animations such as taunts, winning poses, etc. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Bayonetta (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters